Egwene's dreams
Egwene al'Vere's ability to discern aspects of the future from interpretation of her dreams has led to a wealth of foreshadowing as to what could happen next. Below is a collected list of Egwene's prophetic dreams, both fulfilled and as yet unresolved. Fulfilled ''The Great Hunt 'Chapter 12' :Ishamael :Appears to apply to Lanfear and her attempt to control Rand during their excursion into the world accessed via the Portal Stone. The Dragon Reborn 'Chapter 25' :The Whitecloaks descended upon the Two Rivers, and Bran al'Vere could do nothing to stop them. :Rand drew ''Callandor from the Stone of Tear, but did not see the trap left for him by Be'lal. :Rand received his Dragon markings during the trip through the pillars at Rhuidean. :Rand has had a number of such confrontations now, notably the large scale battle at Altara on the south coast. :The two birds are Faile and Berelain respectively. The leash may indicate Berelain's desire to control Perrin or have him do her bidding, in contrast to Faile's desire to see Perrin achieve greatness through his own actions and her support. This Dream is very similar to one of Min's Viewings. :Perrin has indeed grown out his beard and has firmly established his position as a Wolfbrother, leading the wolves to Rand's aid at Dumai's Wells and to Faile's against the Shaido. :This almost certainly represents Mat's connection with Tuon, the Daughter of the Nine Moons. :The Eelfinn taking Mat's left eye in order for Mat to take Moiraine away from the Tower of Ghenjei. :Mat's release from the Aelfinn did not go entirely as he expected; Rand saved him from hanging, almost dead, before the two returned from Rhuidean. :Mat's been speaking snatches of the Old Tongue ever since he left the Two Rivers ; his understanding has certainly increased with the addition of the ancient memories supplied by the Aelfinn. Chapter 37 :Rand with Callandor. : Moridin, playing Sha'rah as both sides. :A generic reference to Perrin as a Wolfbrother, and to the battle for him between Faile and Berelain. :Likely a reference to Perrin's encounters with Slayer in Tel'aran'rhiod. :Perrin and his acceptance to his fate. Not only has he finally accepted his role as a leader, but has achieved the balance within himself in the Wolf Dream. :Likely refers to Perrin's release of Gaul. :Min's return to the White Tower raised suspicions in Elaida over Siuan Sanche's activities, which directly led to the deposing of Siuan and Elaida's coup. Min remained unaware of this throughout her stay until the takeover actually happened, and managed to escape the Tower unharmed. :An interestingly literal depiction of the "dice" Mat seems to carry around in his head and, more vaguely, refers to his uncommonly good luck. :Mat was hunted by Gray Men during his time in Tar Valon, might also have reference to the gholam which follows Mat through later books. :Mat came to the rescue of Egwene, Nyneave and Elayne, freeing them from captivity in Tear. :Clearly Aludra and Mat's involvement with her. :A warning that the Forsaken have broken free of their prison, and have begun to build their power bases. :No interpretation needed here; this refers to their assault to find Perrin Aybara. Chapter 48 :After their invasion of the Two Rivers, the Whitecloaks used the Luhhans and Cauthons to bait Perrin into a confrontation. :Again the falcon is Faile. The choice between the axe and hammer is part of the Prophecy of the Wolf King. It also represents Perrin's position of having to kill, but wanting to create; the choice between war and peace. :In Caemlyn Mat assured Lord Gaebril that he would protect Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve from an assassin. :The men and women match the number of Forsaken still alive and loose in the world, all playing out their machinations upon Rand. The dream pays particular attention to Ishamael, usually depicted with fiery features, and his intentions at this point. :A reinforcement of Rand's embodiment as the Aiel's Car'a'carn. :A reinforcement of the earlier dream, perhaps indicating the subsequent battles to come. ''The Shadow Rising 'Chapter 11' :Discounting the unlikely event of this dream being literal, this would tend to reference the inevitable consequences of Rand's revelation as the genuine Dragon Reborn and the spreading knowledge of the approach of Tarmon Gai'don. :Rand was captured and bound by the Tower Aes Sedai. :Rand stubbornly insists on isolating himself from all friends and associates for their own protection. :Quite a literal interpretation of the events following Rand's revelations of the true history of the Aiel. :Not the usual kind of Seanchan leash, but more likely The Daughter of the Nine Moons and her impending marriage to Mat. :More reinforcement of Perrin's affinity to the wolves, and his confrontation with the Slayer duality. :Galad took the seemingly righteous path and joined the Children of the Light. :Gawyn certainly did not receive the news that Rand had killed his mother Morgase too well, unaware as he was that it was not true. :A reference to the Whitecloaks' invasion of the Two Rivers and intimidation of the people of Emond's Field. The Fires of Heaven 'Chapter 15' :Literal explanations, one of Rand seizing Caemlyn and the second the expansion of the Two Rivers and Perrin's place as a Lord. Aram turning from The Way of the Leaf caused him to grow progressively more violent. Finally, Masema convinced Aram that Perrin was Shadowspawn, and Aram then tried to murder Perrin to protect Faile. :Mat losing his eye to the Eelfinn and then pulling his hat down to hide the wound. :While Thom is in the Tower of Ghenjei, he pulls Moiraine out of some bubble she was held in, burning his hands in the process. Lord of Chaos 'Chapter 15' :Egwene bonds Gawyn in . :Gawyn keeps interfering in Egwene's business and disrupting her plans to capture Mesaana. He continues to question and ignore her until she finally uses her power as the Amyrlin to stop his meddling. :This is tied with the above dream. She offends Gawyn and pushes him away. He then leaves for Caemlyn. He gets a letter from Egwene demanding he comes back to the White Tower which further annoys him, pushing him further away. He just about decides to leave Egwene for good until a chance meeting revealing information about Bloodknives. He rushes back to the Tower, kills the Bloodknives and saves Egwene from being assassinated. :Perrin and Aram growing further apart, not knowing that it would eventually leave Aram alone and leads to disaster. :A reference to Mat's foretelling by the Aelfinn to marry the Daughter of the Nine Moons, which he first ignores, then defies, and finally, having met Tuon, accepts. :Refers to Berelain, Faile and Perrin's ability to talk to the wolves. He has decided to throw the axe away and settle with the hammer, but the axe, in the form of battle and conflict, keeps following Perrin even though he is trying to escape from it. :Explanation of Min, Aviendha, and Elayne's desires to love Rand, and their mutual bonding of him as warder (and possibly a future prediction of their marriages to him). A Crown of Swords 'Chapter 10' :The prediction of Gawyn shows the path he is currently on, a path that makes him suffer every step he takes. :Again another references to Gawyn interfering with Egwene's decision's, they fighting but Gawyn coming back in time to save Egwene from being assassinated by the Bloodknives. :Since Gawyn does in fact die, this vision could instead manifest in AMoL. Gawyn must decide between staying dutifully at Egwene's side as her Warder or venturing out to fight in battle. He chooses the latter, putting on the rings of the Bloodknives and going solo to assassinate Demandred, but is killed. :Mat's using Aludra's Idea of 'Dragons' as a mass weapon (first appearance of the cannon). :Possibly an appearance of Moridin, or Jahar Narishma's retrieval of ''Callandor. Most likely a reference to Rand atop Dragonmount with the access key. ''The Path of Daggers 'Chapter 15' :Likely a reference to what he feels the Dragon Reborn should be like: hard and unyielding. Rand finally overcame this when he had his epiphany on Dragonmount, merging both Lews Therin and Rand into the one. :Perrin and Aram's increasing desperation to defeat the Shaido and find Faile. And the cliff in front represents Masema's manipulation meant to turn them against each other. :One of Aes Sedai is definitely Moiraine as she needed to be rescued by Mat from the Tower of Ghenjei and is needed by Rand for the Last Battle. The second is Verin. Mat chooses to ignore her letter and save Moiraine. Due to this, nobody is aware of an active waygate near Caemlyn until trollocs pass through and threaten the city, as well as the foundries that are creating Dragon cannons. : Given that the foxhead medallion is known to shield the wearer's dreams , it may also shield the wearer from Egwene's prophetic dreams. :: Alternatively her sensation of Mat may have become blurred after he was given dead men's memories by the Eelfinn. : Additionally could be related to the building that dropped on his head, causing him to spend most of his time unconscious, and in pain. Crossroads of Twilight 'Chapter 20' :Maybe something to do with Mat leading an army, with the lives of thousands depending on his decisions? ::Also, the reference to the Illuminator (Aludra) and Mat's idea of 'Dragons' (cannons). The Cannon could be represented as Mat bowling, and the pins (representing a thousand men each) could be the mass destruction which the 'Dragons' created. :An attack on the white tower by Seanchan. The white flame represents the Amyrlin Seat as a person, and lamp the White Tower. The ''raken passing by represents the cost and the effect of the attack to the Seanchan: nothing significant, and nothing that would slow them down. But the attack itself caused the Amyrlin Seat to change hands, helped reunite the White Tower, and showed Egwene's strength and resourcefulness, while damaging the Tower itself significantly. The drops of oil represent Aes Sedai. Some were caught, taken by raken and to'raken but were killed by Egwene's bolts of fire to prevent their captivity and enslavement. ''Towers of Midnight 'Chapter 3' :Egwene was able to interpret this one with certainty as referring to Mesaana, which confirmed her suspicions. Unresolved ''The Dragon Reborn 'Chapter 25' :Partially fulfilled by the raid on the White Tower, but the Seanchan have yet to turn captive Aes Sedai against their sisters in any meaningful way, due to the Three Oaths. ::Although they are not literally calling lightning against the tower, Elaida has been forced to teach the Seanchan how to Travel, which leads Tuon to suggest a massive attack. :Possibly Rand's descent into Shayol Ghul, but this matches almost exactly the description of him gazing down from the crest of Dragonmount. 'Chapter 37' :A reference to layers and layers of Darkfriends? Additionally the darkfriend system of 'hearts' where they only know of 2 other dark friends by default could lead to further this information. At the head obviously would be the dark one / the forsaken but its so far apart that nobody can see it / unimaginable heights. A possible reference to Moghedian or Graendal, as they spin their webs and plots that have ever higher reaching goals. 'Chapter 48' :A reference to Rand and Alivia? Or possibly referring to Egwene as the Amyrlin, the women with her Aes Sedai, and the Seanchan woman with a sword strapped to her back who will save her. Most likely, a depiction of Rand and Egwene's meeting as heads of the channeling world, where he informs her that he plans on breaking the seals. The Seanchan Woman is Leilwinn, who later swears fealty and Oath to Egwene. The Fires of Heaven 'Chapter 15' :Could be a reference to the gathering clouds in the sky marking the herald of Tarmon Gai'don. Lord of Chaos 'Chapter 15' :Maybe also a hint towards Mat's journey with Tuon, and the danger lying in marrying her. Possibly a Darkfriend among the females in Mat's party. It is possible that this was early forshadowing of Mat's journey to save Moiraine. Moiraine can be said to be in shadow as the Eelfin and the Aelfin's worlds were described as dark, and his journey to save her will surely be dangerous. A very real possibility that this is referring to Verin, of the Black Ajah, and the letter that she leaves entrusted to Mat, warning of the very real danger of Trolloc invasion in Caemlyn. :Maybe a reference to Rand going to Shayol Ghul, and as he goes, the Dark One comes closer to breaking free (since the Last Battle is approaching). Possibly also his plan to break the great seals before resealing the Bore. Possibly a reference to Rand 's climactic moment atop Dragonmount, and the insurmountable darkness building in him making way for the seals to be stolen and broken. : 'Chapter 27' A Crown of Swords 'Chapter 10' :Could be a reference to Rand threatening to tear down the Dark One's seals and Egwene's resolve not to. : This sentence is most likely a reference to Logain overcoming his past as a false dragon to become part of the Black Tower. Logain laughing as he mounts the black stone is probably just insight into his relief at being free to join the Black Tower, or at least to leave the Aes Sedai camp, and a paper puppet of Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn, could be called a 'false Dragon'. Or it could be a reference to Logain becoming the leader of the Black Tower, the body stepped over could be Taim, and this would fit in with Min's viewing of Logain attaining power and glory. However, it seems unlikely Taim's body would be laid on a funeral bier in such a posture, if at all. : It could also be that mounting the black stone means Logain will be assuming responsibility for ruling the Black Tower after Rand's death (and after Taim has been dealt with). Taim is a darkfriend, and so he and his darkfriend lackeys likely will have be at the last battle along with the Black Ajah Aes Sedai as the Dark One's new dreadlords. It may be that Logain battles Taim there and defeats him, and when Rand dies elsewhere on the battlefield, he will be left to assume command of the Black Tower by stepping over Rand's body. The face breaking apart is possibly an indication that Rand is not really dead as his 'inner part' (soul or mind) is elsewhere, ie that body has been abandoned (see the Moridin-Rand connection for more). :This paragraph seems to indicate Egwene's inevitable link to the Seanchan (specifically a woman) even after her capture. (Different opinion: As Raven is the sign of Seanchan, and Hawk has always been marking Berelain this appears to be a link between Egwene and Berelain, possibly by what seems like Berelain's possible link to Galad, and Egwene's link to Gawyn) :Possibly Rand. It is important that he lives, although people would be both happy and sad if he died. Crossroads of Twilight 'Chapter 20' :Egeanin, now known as Leilwin Shipless, is a Seanchan (though no longer loyal to the Crystal Throne). She carries a sword on her back and "stony" is an apt description for her. The falling ledge refers to Gawyn's abrupt death in the last battle and Leilwin taking his place as Egwene's warder to watch her back. Towers of Midnight 'Chapter 3' :This would appear to relate to the Forsaken, but if the partially collapsed tower that rises to be the tallest is Moridin, it is unclear what is to be learned from this dream. It could also refer to The Towers of Midnight. Possibly linked to Mat and/or Tuon and the leashing of ''damane. :Egwene later seems to interpret this as referring to breaking the seals. Alternatively, the dream could have something to with the broken female Choedan Kal on Tremalking, It was described in as being on a hill. :It also may be a reference to the White Tower itself. The White Tower was formed after the Breaking and the Amyrlin Seat herself is Keeper of the Seals. In addition to the Amyrlin, there is the Keeper and the Hall which is made up of three sitters from each of the seven Ajahs. Twenty-three stars. The Tower is fragmented and broken, held together with ropes. When the seals are broken and the Dark One's prison is rebuilt the founding purpose of the White Tower is no longer in place. A Memory of Light Chapter 5 See also * Min's viewings * Karaethon Cycle, or the Prophecies of the Dragon External links * WoTFAQ 4.1: Egwene's Dreams Category:Prophecies